Frozen Whispers
...The sister of misfortune, Hope, In the under-darkness dumb Speaks joyful courage to your heart. The day desired will come. RiverClan Leader: *''Flintstar'' - black and white tom with amber eyes and long fur Deputy: *''Bramblefall'' - thick furred dark tabby with amber eyes Medicine Cat: *''Featherstep'' - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: *''Kestrelwing'' - mottled gray tom with blue eyes *''Aspenfur - light brown tom with green eyes *''Berrydapple - beautiful, thick-furred gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes *''Hollypool - black she-cat with green eyes *''Honeyfur - ''long-furred golden tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes *''Mistyheart - gray she-cat with blue eyes *''Hawkstep'' - dark brown tom *''Ashblaze'' - gray tabby tom *''Briarshine'' - dark brown she-cat *''Buzzardfur'' - ginger tom with emerald eyes *''Brindleheart'' - flecked gray tabby she-cat *''Birdfeather'' - black she-cat *''Cedarpelt'' - dark gray tom Appprentices: *''Talonpaw'' - dark brown tabby *''Dewpaw'' - light gray tabby she-cat *''Icepaw'' - beautiful, thick-furred white she-cat with icy blue eyes *''Sunpaw'' - dark ginger tabby she-cat with emerald eyes *''Blackpaw -'' black and white she-cat with amber eyes *''Graypaw - dark gray tom *''Firepaw - ''ginger tom *''Lionpaw - ''golden tabby '''Queens': *''Heatherwing'' - light gray tabby she-cat *''Lilacflower - dark gray she-cat *''Lilyfeather - ''light brown she-cat *''Mintheart - ''dark gray tabby *''Sagewing - ''light gray tabby '''Elders': *''Lizardfur ''- dark brown tabby with a darker tail and amber eyes *''Nettleclaw ''- gray tom *''Owlpelt'' - brown tom *''Robinheart - brown she-cat Prologue :''The moon glistened in the ''dark sky. An elegant, sleek, beautiful cat slipped through trees and to a dent. Three kits were dangling from her mouth, and the danger that had been threatening her life had caused her to be unable to care for them. She knew a friend in what those skinny, underweight forest cats called "Clans", who was able to take care of them. With a mate and her last litter dead, she knew her friend, Heatherwing, could tell the Clan it was additional kits, being that her kits died at a very young age, but no one had notice yet, she told the mother. "Icy, Sunny, Black, I can't keep you," she rasped to her kittens. She thought she heard a squeal from Icy, a white kitten with silver dapples, but doubted that. She couldn't understand her. :The she-cat dropped her kittens in the dent, and saw a shadow dashing through the clearing. "Jena!" she heard the cat whisper. The cat turned around to face the shadow. "Jack?" she whispered back. Jack was her former mate, who had helped her from times, but they had to separate due to the threatening doom lying over Jena's head - the threat of being put down, her house burnt down with other cats trying to kill her. Jena shook her head from the thoughts and stared at Jack. He was a handsome black tom with a white flash on his chest and almond-shaped, copper eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked. :"I can't keep our kittens," she confessed. Jack's almond-shaped eyes were wide. "So you abandon them in the middle of nowhere?" he hissed. :"No! It's not like that! I would never do that!" Jena replied, her voice trembling with the fear of what would happen to her kittens if they were left to Heatherwing's Clan, RiverClan. :"Then what are you doing?" he challenged. :"I have a friend, her name is Heatherwing. She lives with a group of cats, named RiverClan, out of four groups in the forest. I can't keep my kittens. You know the threats that lie over me - and the same ones over you. I have to give them to Heatherwing - do you want them to die?" Jena asked, giving out a breath after explaining everything. :Jack's eyes narrowed. "In a forest with hardly no food and having to fight the other groups for food? They'd die quicker, gored to death." :"It's our only choice," Jena begged. "To save their lives. The cats there are extremely loyal and dedicated. Please!" Her soft, silver coat ruffled in the night. :The black tom still had his copper eyes focused on Jena's silver figure. "Why can't you give them to me?" :"They need milk. They won't survive with you. It's the truth." :"But my housefolk can take care of them," Jack objected. :"Your only one is in the hospital! The rest of them died!" Jena hissed at Jack. "It's the only choice I have, if I want them to live. Please." :Jack's tail twitched, and a silence fell over the two quarreling cats, and the only thing heard was an owl's hoot. Finally, Jack spoke. "Fine. But if they die, I will blame it on you." :Jena let out the breath she was holding in her stomach. "They won't die...they won't. They can't. They're strong," Jena meowed. She turned her back on Jack, but whispered, "I'll see you again, Jack..." She hopped away from Jack's sight and into the deep forest, leaving the three mewling kits in the dent in the forest floor. :Jack crouched down over the kits, licking their fur the wrong way to preserve heat. "I'll be back for you...maybe if you're out hunting. I'll never forget you, my sweets," he murmured. He looked up into the stars, and sent a silent prayer to them. :''Please let my kits survive. Chapter One :The sun glistened on a warm, new-leaf ''morning, as Icekit, Sunkit, and Blackkit slithered out of the nursery. Icekit looked around and started to pad of to the warriors' den, mischievous and ready to cause trouble. Sunkit just shook her head and called after the kitten, "Icekit! You'll get in trouble!" :Icekit snapped back, "I don't care! They can't control me!" Her white pelt slipped in the den and she looked around, icy-blue eyes gleaming in the shadows. Blackkit shook her head and turned to Sunkit. "Someday, she'll learn." Icekit could catch the movements as she peeked from the den. ''Whatever. ''She thought. Her small paws pounded on the forest floor as she ran through the shadows. ''Huh! ''She jumped on white paws, sinking sharp claws in them. "Ouch!" she heard a small squeal. She turned her head up to look at a massive, Maine Coon she-cat. ''That's Mistyheart. Mom told me about her. Icekit thought. She hunched her shoulders back, and prepared for a scolding. :However, Mistyheart softly blinked at the small, flecked kitten and nodded. Then, with power in her broad shoulders and slender legs, she leaped from her nest and to the clearing, where Bramblefall was assigning patrols. :Icekit let out a sigh of relief, and skipped out of the warriors' den, looking around for her siblings. "Blackkit? Sunkit?" she called. :She could spot the two smaller kittens rushing towards her. Sunkit's tiger-striped orange pelt shone like flame in the sunshine, and Blackkit's amber eyes sparkled. :"At least we're nearly six moons old," Sunkit commented to Icekit whom was looking at the apprentices, going out with their mentors with enthusiasm scorching their eyes. Icekit smirked at Sunkit. "I know we aren't allowed to go outside of camp until we are, but, hey!" Her gaze hardened as she stared at her two siblings. "It's termed a journey, she scoffed. :A dark shape loomed over her and Icekit could sense the fear trembling up her siblings' spines. "Icekit, it's termed, not following the rules." The white kitten turned her head to look at the cat. He had a dark, thick tabby coat and gleaming amber eyes. Bramblefall, my father! :Icekit narrowed her eyes at the tom. "So?" she snorted. "What do rules do? Nothing! Just prevent us from having fun and have us stick to the nursery!" :Bramblefall's eyes widened and the dark circles around them were clearly visible, and he growled. "They protect you from dangers that lie within the outdoors of the camp." :The kit stepped up to Bramblefall, as big as his leg, and growled at the massive tom. "I can protect myself! I don't need some rules to protect me! I have claws and teeth for a reason!" :"That are not ready," Bramblefall retorted. His tail-tip twitched, indicating annoyance. :"They are so ready! Do you want to see? Because I'll give you a beating you'll never forg---" She was cut of by tiny teeth sinking into her scruff and turned around to see Blackkit dragging her back. :The black-and-white kit hissed. "Are you completely mouse-brained to start a fight with the deputy, your dad?" :Speechless, Icekit just got her anger ready to fight for her, but Blackkit continued to talk. "Don't talk like that or you'll get in trouble!" :"You're not my mother," Icekit hissed. :"I didn't have to be," Blackkit snapped. :"I won't listen to you!" :"You didn't have to!" :"Then stop talking to me!" :Icekit's ears twitched and she growled. Blackkit's eyes flickered, indicating a "Sorry!" and she stepped away. Sunkit brushed against Icekit and murmured, "Bad luck!" while Icekit flashed out her claws. :As Icekit trodded back to the nursery with her tail down, her mother, Heatherwing padded up and licked Icekit's ear. Her white paws shone like snow as she sat down, her tabby tail curled around them. "What happened?" she asked softly. :"They underestimate me," Icekit remarked to Heatherwing after she explained the story. :Her mother's eyes gleamed with understanding. "I know, but you know better than to start a fight with your father. You're headstrong and bold, but your father? Honestly?" :Icekit sighed and put her head down. "That's what's everyone's telling me." :"Then you should listen." :"I'll try to, mom," Icekit mewed and curled up in her nest, her mother beside her. Her warm fur touched hers and she managed to close her eyes, forget everything, and drift of into a nice, cozy sleep. Chapter Two :The sun shone brightly ''in the sky, as the dark leader jumped onto a ledge and yowled loudly, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," he yowled. His voice boomed around the edges of camp. Icekit was already up, the sunlight turning her gray-flecked white fur silver. She was beautiful - her slender frame visible, her sleek coat shining, blue eyes alert and ears pricked, her tail flicking. Blackkit was beside her, sleek, slender, her black-and-white coat glowing and her amber eyes gleaming. Sunkit was on the other side of Icekit, flame-colored, tiger striped coat visible in the sunlight, and she smiled happily. Brackenkit and his sister, Sparrowkit, was beside him. Icekit turned to Brackenkit and grinned. :Brackenkit smiled back, and the cats turned to Flintstar, waiting for him to talk. Icekit could see her mother in the ground, blue eyes shining with pride for her kits. Flintstar raised his voice so it could be heard among camp. "Five kits have turned six moons old today, and it is time for them to become apprenticed. From now on, Blackkit, you will be known as Blackpaw. Hawkstep will mentor you. Brackenkit, you will be known as Brackenpaw, and Kestrelwing will mentor you. Sparrowkit, you will be known as Sparrowpaw, and Mistyheart will mentor you. Icekit, you will be known as Icepaw and Bramblefall will mentor you." :Icekit, now Ice''paw, turned around and saw her dark tabby mentor padding forward, touching Icekit's nose with his own, eyes shining with pride. But confusion darkened the Clan's eyes. Icepaw turned around to watch the rest of the naming ceremony. Sunkit has to be named, too. :"Now, this is a special position," Flintstar beckoned Sunkit over with a gesture of his long, pluming tail. "Sunkit, from this moment you will be Sunpaw. Do you want to take on the rank of medicine cat, honor, and treat your Clan forever as your rank's name?" :"Yes, I do," Sunpaw looked up, her ginger fur darkening as it went straight up in fear. Flintstar took no notice and instead said, "Then Featherstep will serve as your mentor, to train you in the ways of healing." Featherstep's dark gray fur was made out in the center of the crowd and she walked up to Sunpaw and touched noses with her. "Hello, Sunpaw." she murmured as she looked down at the frightened, young ginger tabby. She led her to the medicine den where they started their lesson, and Icepaw turned to Brackenpaw. "Hi!" she meowed. :Brackenpaw grinned, his tail flicking. "Hey." His brown tabby fur ruffled in the wind. The two stood there, holding a talk about training and how life would be and what they wanted their warrior names to be. :A dark shadow looked over them and spoke, "Not so far yet, kits." He meowed, but his voice was teasing. "Icepaw, we have to go." His eyes glowed warmly. Icepaw turned from Brackenpaw, flicked her tail-tip in a goodbye, and nodded to Bramblefall. "Okay." :The thick-furred dark tabby nodded, his amber eyes glowing with pleasure at the sight of Icepaw actually obeying a cat. "Come on," he meowed and dashed out of camp, his tail trailing behind him. Icepaw blinked at Brackenpaw, and followed her mentor. :As Icepaw padded out of the entrance to camp, dark trees came in view and a crisp, cold breeze ruffled her white fur. She could see Featherstep's dark gray fur and Sunpaw's ginger as they hid behind a tree. She could make out their voices and heard Featherstep meow, "This is goldenrod. Good for healing wounds." She flicked her tail and decided not to call out, or she could get in big trouble. :She turned her head to the other side of her and could see more trees. Cats were made out, their dark fur brushing against the bark of the trees. "What's that?" she nudged closer to Bramblefall, and the deputy replied, "Hunting patrol." :She watched the cats as she walked, but then they went out of her sight and she turned her head north of her. Dark water came in view, and her eyes widened in awe. "What is that?" she asked. :"The river," Bramblefall gloated out gleefully. His eyes glowed warmly with pleasure, and Icepaw could tell that he was proud sharing something that was apart of the Clan's culture for as long as any cat could trace back. Icepaw focused on the river, watching the dark, black water sweep with every toss and tumble. I guess it can't be that bad to touch. She walked forward slowly, aware of the ground below her paws a bit more slippery and damp then it was when she was traveling the place with many trees. As she leaned down to touch the water with her pink nose, but as soon as she knew it, the ground slipped under her and her paws tumbled. She could feel the touch of icy-cold water as she splashed into the dark river, feeling her pelt soak with the thick water. She let out a howl of surprise and shock, and she saw her tabby mentor watching her with narrowed eyes as he approached the bank of the river cautiously. But as she waited for his rescue, she tried to save herself from drowning. She splashed her paws and frantically tried to move her hindquarters, but dumbfounded in trying to believe that they would support her. She felt herself plunge down from the weight of her sodden, thick fur. :Pain crackled in her like the unexpected shock from lightning as she felt sharp teeth sinking into her scruff and carrying her. She noticed the extra strength it took for the cat to her rescue to bring up a heavy, wet, thick-furred she-cat. She turned her head to the cat who came to the rescue and narrowed her eyes. "Bramblefall?" she asked. :The dark tabby shook his fur, where a couple of drops were splattered on. "Yes," he hissed, making the annoyance in his voice clear. "Do you not understand that you don't go of wandering without a warrior's permission?" :"Yes...I just wanted to see what the river was right," she confessed. It was true. :Bramblefall snorted. "Curiosity is going to get to you one day. I warn you know - be aware and careful of the curiosity you use." Icepaw had no idea what he meant, but just nodded her sleek head in fake understanding. :"Now," he said, looking around. "Since you probably won't take action of my warning, I'll teach you how to swim for a first lesson. It's a skill every RiverClan cat should know, and it could save their lives." He flicked his dark tail-tip and walked over the river. "Come on." :Icepaw took a deep gulp as she walked forward slowly. 'I'm going to have to go in that again?' She still wasn't dry from the near-fatal accident, and she looked at her sodden fur. Then she turned her icy-blue gaze on the dark, gushing water in the river. But Bramblefall will help me. He's my father. He'll save me. He'll risk his life for me. Getting over the fear and having it replaced with bravery, she stepped forward. "What do I have to do?" she asked :"Walk in the river, the shallow side is just at the end of your view." He angled his ears in the direction of the shallow side of the river, where she noticed it didn't look very deep at all. She leaned over the bank and jumped. Splash! Splash! Splash! The water droplets sprayed around her as she adjusted to her new background. She got used to the cold water lapping at her paws. :"Now," Bramblefall instructed. "I will walk in with you once you get to the deep side, but for now, just walk. You'll notice when the deep water starts coming in, because you'll feel a drop under your paws, and the water will rise." :"I know, I'm not stupid," Icepaw flashed at her mentor. She was sick of hearing instructions. :"But it's your first time," he meowed back. She was surprised of how cool he was keeping his temper, because if she was him, she would just snap back right away and go into rage mode. However, she kept focused on the activity and was padding forward. Then, her paws dropped and she felt the water rising up to her belly. Oh, no! Am I drowning? :No. The water stopped rising and kept at the same height, only occasional lapping and rising if she splashed. Bramblefall's ears pricked. He jumped in, just over her and right next to her. Water splashed on him and onto her. :Icepaw let out a hiss of disgust as the water sprayed on her. She shook it off, and could hear Bramblefall's dry comment as she licked her fur, feeling the salt water on her tongue. "You're a RiverClan get. Get used to the water." :"It's just my first try!" she objected. :Bramblefall obviously had nothing to say, just continued forward. As the water continued to drop, fear came over Icepaw. "Raise your paws and paddle," he ordered, noticing the fear that flashed into Icepaw's eyes. :Icepaw raised her paws and started to push them forwards and back. :"Same with your feet." She could hear Bramblefall's deep voice ringing around her ears, and she nodded, so far pleased with the process and the speed of it. :She started to move her back paws forward and up, feeling them rise gently over the water. She didn't even notice she had swam over the deep side until she heard Bramblefall's annoying voice once more: "Good job! Passed over the deep side!" :"Will you shut up?" Icepaw flashed at Bramblefall, but couldn't keep a smile from sheltering in her face. Instead, it escaped. Bramblefall grinned back at her, and she turned her head forward and continued with the swimming. :After a long time of just swimming through the river, Icepaw could feel her paws go over something. The drop of water was everywhere, and she could hear the loud, gurgling noise surrounding her ears. "Icepaw!" a cat cried, but the wail was faint and it was behind her, disappearing behind the sprays of water and the gurgling noise. :She felt herself dropping, and she opened her jaws for a loud scream, feeling completely helpless. She howled, and howled, but it just couldn't be heard. She was falling a long way. She turned her head down and saw another river just...below her. She would fall in it, or maybe be gored by the sharp stones and rocks in the river. She finally felt a thud as she landed in the river before. :Oh my StarClan, I didn't land in the rocks. I wasn't killed! she thought with joy filling her mind. But she was still moving, towards the end of the river. Her eyes were wide with awe as she moved forward. :She spotted the end of the river in view, and decided to use the little strength she had to climb up on the ground. She sunk her sharp claws into grass on the bank, hauling herself up. Able to stretch her whole figure, she felt a bit more relaxed as she fell down on the ground, panting. :Bramblefall could still be up there. She raised her head and tried to glimpse any sign that Bramblefall was still there. And she saw one. His dark brown tabby fur. It was thick, and it ruffled in the breeze. His amber eyes glowed - sharp, like in the dark. She could see the horror and pain reflected in the tom's eye, and she managed to rasp loudly, "Bramblefall!" :He didn't answer. He turned on her, and jumped away. He's probably heading for camp. To get help. ''But doubts echoed in her mind, and she found herself clinging to them. She sighed. "I'll just try to hunt, and maybe the Clan will come looking for me," she muttered under her breath. She walked over to the river, and stayed crouched down. She saw a slightly darker, slim figure in the river, and she swooped her paw in with her claws unsheathed and sunk them into a slimy creature. She scooped her paw from the water and saw an unusually large fish dangling from her claws. She narrowed her eyes, and wrinkled her nose at the unfamiliar scent, but decided to take a shot at it and try it. She sunk her teeth into the fish, and ripped of a chunk of meat. :It tasted good, like regular RiverClan meat. But she still had doubts about Bramblefall saving her. She turned her head up, and just...hoped. :"Please let my Clan-or someone find me," she whispered to the evening sky. Chapter Three :''Icepaw was curled up into a ''circle of thick grass, unused to the adjustment as she was used to sleeping in bracken, moss, and feathers. Her ears were pricked and she could make out the sound of paws breaking leaves as they pounded against the ground, leaving a sheet of dust behind them. She opened her eyes and turned, her fur bristling, ears pinned flat against her head. "Who are you?" she hissed, extending her claws. :The cat; a tom, stared at Icepaw. Suddenly, his eyes flared with recognition and he blinked, "Icy?" :Icepaw's nostrils flared. "Who the StarClan is that?" she hissed. "Tell me your name first!" She flashed an icy glare at the tom. His fur was sleek black but long, and his copper eyes gleamed. :The tom stared at Icepaw, and held her gaze for a long moment, until Icepaw snapped, "Come on! I don't have forever!" :He blinked, and breathed. "My name is Jack," he announced, as if he was some kind of cat greeting royalty. "Now I expect you to tell me your name?" :Icepaw's fur fluffed up. "I don't have to!" she retorted to the black tom. :Jack blinked. He showed no sign of impatience or anger, just held his temper calmly. "But I told you my name." :The apprentice stiffened, her gaze holding Jack's. The forest seemed to roar around them, and she sighed. "Fine. My name is Icepaw." :The rogue's tom widened - and Icepaw got her first real glance at him. His fur was smooth and sleek, unusual for rogues like him, or loners. He was well-fed and plump, with no matted fur, no scars, nothing. Just a trace of sadness in his eyes. :Then an unusual thought popped into her mind. ''Because his daughter is hostile to him? She shook her head. No way am I his daughter! But then she realized he had the same coat texture of his, long, silky, and thick. They seemed to be the same breed - Turkish Van and Maine Coon mixes. But she doubted that. It's not possible, he can't be my father, and I can't be his daughter. Bramblefall is my father. But we look nothing alike...Oh...stop the anguish! :Icepaw swallowed. "Well," she began with a rough start. "I was just going to hunt..." :Jack's eyes gleamed. "May I watch?" :"Sure." :She watched the black tom settle himself down, wrapping his tail around his paws in order to preserve heat, his ears straight and pricked. Hm. :Icepaw looked around for a thick, lush, green bush to hide in. She finally spotted it, near a tall tree. Big enough to support her body. She crouched down behind it, her white fur hiding perfectly behind the bush, though she didn't really know how. Breathing in the air with her mouth open wide, she could detect vole on the breeze. :She approached the gray, furry figure cautiously, placing a paw quietly in front of one, repeating the cycle over and over until she was a tail-length away from it. Breathing quietly, she gathered strength in her haunches and hindquarters, and leaped. Her tail streamed in the air behind her, and she let out a yowl of victory as she landed on the vole, sinking her teeth into its throat and snapping it. Some bones split from an open gap in its neck. She turned around and saw Jack watching wide-eyed. His copper eyes were filled with shock and horror. :"What?" Icepaw flashed at the jet-black tom, her eyes blazing. :"N-no-nothing," Jack stammered. The forest seemed to whirl around him and Icepaw breathed in the tom's scent. He had a whiff of Icepaw's scent. :Obviously. She snorted to herself.'' He's been with me the past day.'' :But as she snifed him again, she could detect Sunpaw and Blackpaw's scent. Bramblefall looks nothing like me. Nor does Heatherwing. It's a possibility he's my father... :"Jack..." she whispered. "Are you my father?" :"Yes. Yes, Icy, I am." Chapter Four :Darkness was well on it's way when Jack admitted to Icepaw that he was her father. She was still in doubt mode. Bramblefall is my father, no matter what! Her white fur bristled, and she turned her head towards Jack. Tail flicking with anger, she snapped, "Are we going to get out of here, furball?" :Jack blinked calmly at Icepaw, and nodded. "Of course." :Icepaw's nostrils flared. "Any idea?" she growled at the sleek tom. The tom's ears pricked and he looked around. "Climb up the rocks that line the waterfall, maybe," he commented dryly. :The apprentice glared at Jack. "Shut up, I knew that," she hissed. :"Then why did you ask?" Jack meowed. :"Because I wanted to!" :She unsheated her claws, ready to swipe at the full-of-himself black tom. She flexed her muscles and refrained from - after all, her wounds could be pretty bad and she had to move on towards her Clan. She sunk her claws into the rock, but it failed. They just made puny scratches and allowed Icepaw to slip down, scraping the graphite. :"I'll have to jump," she murmured to herself. She crouched down, bringing strength into her haunches, her elbows bent at an angle, her head pointed towards the rock. With her shoulders flexing, she leaped, landing on the rock. Huffing with pride, she continued. Water managed to spray itself on her, but she just shook it off. She crouched down, and aimed for the rock. "Oh, StarClan forbid!" she hissed, feeling her claws scrape the rock and herself falling down. "This fall could be fatal," she whispered, glancing at the sharp, graphite rocks. :She felt sharp teeth pierce her teeth, and then they let go, bringing the pain away with them. She felt herself dragging down, and hoped whoever that was who bit her tail would just hurry up and drag her up. She saw a flash of black rush forward to above her, and felt teeth pierce the thick fur that was her scruff. They started to bring her up, but more pain was added with how deeply the cat had its teeth embedded in Icepaw's scruff. :She could feel the wrath from the spraying water gently release as the cat dragged her up onto the bank of the river. Both of them sat there, crouched down, panting. She looked up and realized the slim, slender figure of Jack. "You saved me?" she rasped, barely able to breath. :"Yes," Jack replied quickly. He stared at Icepaw. "You go back with your Clan. The forest was never for me." Icepaw glanced at Jack as he plunged himself into the waterfall. She gasped. "No!" she roared. But she knew better than to jump after him, to risk her own life for a rogue. And plus, he was safe, he knew his way around. :Icepaw's tail drooped, her head held down as she made the exhasuting journey back to camp. She saw lots of trees and water on her way, and the wind roared in her ears. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, sleep, and pretended this never happened, to know that Bramblefall was her father and Heatherwing her mother. :But the real question was - who was her mother? ''The thought ran in her mind until she made it to camp. She saw familar faces and was automatically comforted. And, the best thing, Brackenpaw ran over to Icepaw, eyes blazing with worry, and meowed, "Where were you? I've been so frantic - never like this in my life!" Icepaw looked up, smiling. "It's a long story." Her lip curled. "Then you can ask Bramblefall! He didn't try to save me! Not at all!" :Almost immeditatly after that, Bramblefall popped in. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Icepaw. "I've seen you made it out alive," he smiled creepily. "I've known a lot of cats that don't survive down in the waterfall - or die a very, very, painful death soon after. They kill themselves or eat deathberries to refrain from facing such a hard death," he scoffed and turned away. :She knew what Bramblefall had been trying to do that moment - convince her she should do the same. She stared at Bramblefall and proudly spoke, "I'll never do that, idiot!" :Bramblefall turned his broad head, and his amber eyes glowed. "You think ''you'll do it?" he hissed through bared teeth. "Nice try, young one. I didn't say you, nor did I mean that." His bushy tail flicked. "I meant, I'll end you." :He held her icy blue gaze, and didn't let go. Just held it, and held it. Icepaw gulped.'' I'm in huge danger. He could kill me. What am I going to do?'' Chapter Fe :The sun trickled through cracks at the top of the apprentice's den. It dappled Icepaw's long coat and she opened her eyes slowly, just to see the sun ready to dazzle it. She inched away from the pool of sunlight she had been lying in and found the strength to open her eyes fully. :She could see lumps of fur in the den, and noticed most of the apprentices were asleep. Expect Brackenpaw. His handsome light brown tabby coat glimmered in the sunshine. Icepaw glanced at him, and obviously Bracenpaw noticed. He turned his head and looked at Icepaw. "Hey!" he chirped. :His voice touched Icepaw's heart. "Hey," she meowed softly. Brackenpaw's hazel eyes lit up. His ears pricked. "Haha, we know better than Flintstar," he commented, pointing with his tail towards where Dewpaw was flashing remarks at Flintstar. :Icepaw blushed. "I know!" she giggled. "Every single day." :"One day we might outrule him - for his stupidity." :"Agreed," she meowed. "But that's probably in a million seasons!" :Brackenpaw started to laugh. His eyes brightened as Icepaw made the joke - and she couldn't help but also laugh. But he frowned as a scent fumbled around the den. Both he and Icepaw turned around to see who they didn't want to - the striped face of a dark brown tabby. His amber eyes glowed. "Icepaw, it's time for training. Brackenpaw - for StarClan's kits, you know better than to talk to her. Go to your mentor. Now." :Brackenpaw glanced at Icepaw, turning red. "Sorry!" he mumbled to her as he dashed out of the den. "See you later." :Icepaw nodded. "Back to you!" She turned and started licking her white fur. Bramblefall flicked his tail impatiently and had it slap hard on the floor, on purpose for Icepaw to hear. "What?" she said with anger in her voice and turned to the muscular deputy. :Bramblefall blinked in surprise at the harsh tone Icepaw used, but didn't seem too offended. He meowed, "Training." Icepaw nodded. She jumped out of the den, and breathed in the fresh, crisp, leaf-fall are. Leaf-bare was near, and Shadowfur's stories about playing in the snow was just too much. She couldn't wait for the smooth ice beneath her paws and the thick, milky-colored snow surrounding her and making everything pretty. :Happiness started to glow inside her as she turned and saw her three friends - Lilypaw, a pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes, Rosepaw, a dark cream tabby she-cat with green eyes, and Shimmerpaw, a pearl-white she-cat with blue eyes. They were playing with the dark colored leaves on the trees, ripping them out with their unsheathed claws. However, they were keeping a good eye on Shadowfur - a handsome dark black tom with glowing yellow eyes and a muscular frame. According to Blackpaw, the three of them all had a crush on Shadowfur. Icepaw could see why - on the outside. But the inside? Oh, no. Just no. But whatever, they liked him. Icepaw couldn't do anything. :She meowed, "Hi!" The cats turned, greeted her, and went back to their games. She looked around camp and could see sleek, well-fed cats. Everything was happy, she noticed. And hopefully it stayed that way. She turned to the entrance of camp, and dashed out as fast as possible. With the forest twirling around her, she ran to the hollow, where battle training took place. She skidded to an halt as she reached it, pausing to catch her breath. :She waited what seemed like forever to Bramblefall to come. The dark tabby walked in, his amber eyes dull. "You little idiot," he started to growl. "You probably wore yourself out." :Icepaw stared at Bramblefall and protested, "No, I didn't! See? I'm as restless as ever!" :"Whatever," Bramblefall mumbled. "I'm going to teach you a couple fighting moves - to defend your weak, stupid self during times of attack." :The apprentice stood there, glaring at Bramblefall with hatred in her eyes. Jealous idiot! she thought. Distracted and getting lost in her thoughts, the deputy lunged at Icepaw and bowled her over. "You idiot! You got distracted!" he howled. Before she knew it, white claws were at her eyes. The pain burned like fire. More than fire. So hot and so much pain... :"You're not suppose to unsheathe your claws!" she cried out, shielding herself with her paws from his sharp claws that could cause more pain. :"Well, that's just too bad!" he growled, ripping Icepaw to shreds. As she glanced at her fur, it was all tufted up, and more scarlet than white. "Mercy!" she begged. :Bramblefall had pinned Icepaw on the ground and was ready for the finishing touch. However, summoning up all the strength she had, she managed to push Bramblefall of. She lashed out with her back paws, but keeping her front placed firmly on the ground. They gored in Bramblefall's sides, and he squealed. He turned on Icepaw, but she was too quick. She dashed from sight and into a bush just behind him. :"Ran away, didn't she?" she heard Bramblefall mew. No. Tensing her broad shoulders, she peered through the narrow gaps in the lush green bush that would indicate the disappearance of the dark brown tabby. He was in the middle of the clearing, looking around. Icepaw knew she had to make her move. Pushing off her hindquarters, she soared overhead and when Bramblefall looked up to see what was flying at him, she landed flat on his shoulders, having him crumble on the ground. She swiped at his ears and dashed into the bushes again. :"Invasion!" he howled. :"Mouse-brain!" she grumbled, jumping from the bushes, flexing her shoulders. :Bramblefall stared at her, wide-eyed. He would never, never, never in a million years, admit he was proud of Icepaw. He growled, "You don't just scare me like that." :"You don't just rip me to my death like that." :"I have every right too." :"No, you don't." :Icepaw turned from him and started making her way back to camp. She was dizzy, really dizzy. Her vision blurred ahead of her, but she managed to wander into camp, lucky to get there without falling flat on her face. Looking around, she could see the dark gray cave of the medicine den. "Featherstep?" she whispered as she entered the dark den. :"What?" A higher voice answered, and when the shape appeared from the shadows, Icepaw knew it was Sunpaw. Dark ginger tabby fur and emerald green eyes indicated the appearance of her. :"Headache," she notified Sunpaw. She nodded and melted into the shadows. It took forever. She could see lighter tips of her ears and paws fumbling with leaves and berries. She came back and asked if Icepaw had stomachache. :"A bit," she replied. Sunpaw handed her blue berries, dark seeds, and leaves. "Ingest them," she told Icepaw. :Icepaw did. They tasted bitter and sour, and she felt her stomach turning and twisting with the bad taste. But she also felt sleepy. She wandered to her nest, fell flat on it, curled up, and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly took over her and she knocked herself in a deep, comfortable sleep. Chapter Six :Racket outside disturbed the living StarClan out of Icepaw as she slowly opened her eyes. Howls were heard out of the den, and she could feel vibrations through the ground. Louder than usual. Something was wrong. Very wrong. A cat with light brown tabby fur ran to her. "Icepaw!" it shouted. "There's an attack! Few warriors are up - ShadowClan attacked us while we were sleeping. Come on, help!" Brackenpaw was fussing and fretting. Icepaw hopped to her paws and ran out of the apprentices' den. Just in front of her, more cats than she had ever seen before crowded around the camp. More blood...more claws...more...everything. Eyes glowing with anger, a massive, broad-shouldered tom stepped forward. "You!" he shouted at Flintstar. :"What did we do?" he howled back at the tom. "Cavestar, why are you attacking?" :"Stop stealing our prey!" he growled. "A patrol has seen your cats crossing our border for food." :"We have not!" Bramblefall shouted. "The cats weren't even a mouse-length from your border." :Cavestar casted a glance at Bramblefall. "I wasn't talking to this fool." He growled. His long black fur ruffled in the early morning light. "We, ShadowClan, will teach you a lesson you will never forget. ShadowClan - attack!" :So many cats rushed forward, their claws unsheathed, their eyes glowing, hungry for blood and the flesh of other cats being ripped under their paws. :Pearl-white Shimmerpaw was being bowled over by a much bigger tom with dark fur and orange eyes. His teeth were crooked and yellow and his fur was matted. Icepaw rushed over to help her friend and glanced at the tom. :"Blackfang!" howled a cat from the clearing. :The dark gray tom glanced at the cat, but ignored him. He stared at the two cats. "What have I gotten for a meal?" :"As in, yourself?" Icepaw asked sarcastically, shoving his tail towards his mouth. She leaped on Blackfang and sunk her teeth into his neck. Giving him a couple wounds to remember her by, she spat, "Leave us alone, pick on someone your own size!" and walked away. Shimmerpaw glanced at her. "Thanks!" But Icepaw could sense that she was thinking she could win her own battles. :She looked around the clearing and a black shape rushed over to her, pinning her down on the ground. She shook her head vigorously, and the cat sent her a wound that zapped her into the present. Icepaw stared at it. It was a she-cat, no doubt of that. Her claws ripped through Icepaw's flesh, but she managed to wriggle out of her tight grip. She placed her front paws firmly on the ground, and kicked the cat. The wind whipped her fur, causing it to go into her eyes and she wasn't aware of the cat's next move. She swiped at Icepaw's neck - and the force it brought, made Icepaw knew what she was trying to do. Explained to her when a kit, the killing blow was deadly and consisted of a paw swipe, causing the neck to snap and break. :She slid like a snake under her paw and went back up, sinking her teeth into the cat's arm. She swiped at her chest and ripped her wound. The cat wailed with pain and ran away, her tail between her legs as she dashed out of the entrance. :She could hear Flintstar and Bramblefall beside her. "We have to retreat." Flintstar was saying. :"We can't. You know they're trying to take advantage of us, and will take our territory if we do." :"What's better - losing a lot of lives or losing our home?" :"Staying homeless? What's the point of warriors then?" :Icepaw stepped up. "Flintstar," she began. "I honestly think we shouldn't retreat. We fought for our territory for moons, and wanted peace within the Clans. Because a Clan is fighting us and winning doesn't mean we should retreat. Do you really---" :She was cut of by Bramblefall's abrupt interruption. "This isn't your business. Go away." :"Well, Bramblefall, don't be too bossy. I want to hear what she has to say," Flintstar said thoughtfully. Bramblefall snorted as he turned his head to the side. : Blinking, Icepaw continued. "Do you really want to give up because these cats are winning us over? We have strength and claws for a reason. We have to show them we're RiverClan - the noble and brave." :Her words seemed to convince Flintstar, as he was nodding slowly. He glanced at the cats of his Clan. "We're going to defeat ShadowClan," he deemed to Bramblefall. :His eyes darkened as he turned to Icepaw. "Fine," he replied. Flintstar looked pleased, and lunged into battle. Icepaw and Bramblefall were left - glaring at each other with unmasked hatred flaring in their eyes. "Get out of my way," she hissed to the pesky deputy and pushed him aside. She walked away, casting a couple last glances behind her shoulder. :The vicious yowls and caterwauls were so loud they hurt her ears. A cat rammed into her, its blue eyes shining. Raising a paw, it slashed at her chest and she hissed. She jumped at him and grabbed his ears, clawing them hard. "Reckon you're a kit?" the cat taunted. :"Switch that back, please," she purred, seeing the blood fall on each side of his head. Some drops even dripped over his eyes, and when he looked down, his paws were stained with the blood from his ears. Awe dancing in his blue eyes, he turned to Icepaw, let out a wail, and ran away. :Suddenly a yowl came from the center of the battling cats. "ShadowClan, retreat! Retreat, ShadowClan, retreat!" I guess Cavestar isn't as strong as we thought he was, she thought, satisfaction twining in her belly. She saw some warriors cast glares at their leader, but accepted his demands and fled from the proud RiverClan warriors. :Flintstar grimaced as he watched them leave. He looked around,